You're the One
by Jeanne-jaques San
Summary: [DISCONTINUED!] # CHAPTER 2 is UP! Kali ini Hitsugaya akan mengencani seorang bangsawan kaya. Byakuya X Hitsugaya! # AU, Semi-YAOI # ENJOY! Read and Review...
1. Kyouraku X Hitsugaya

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Rate : T **

**Genre : Romance, Humor, Parody**

_**Spoiler Warning : Alternate Universe (AU), Out Of Character (OOC), Shounen-ai, maleXmale, Almost Yaoi, Semi-Grapefruit, Don't like don't read!**_

**Summary :** Hitsugaya seorang model _coverboy_ yang sedang naik daun di salah satu perusahaan yg bernama Urahara Production. Sebenarnya Hitsugaya melakukan profesi model itu karena dipaksa Matsumoto yg ditemuinya waktu jalan-jalan di mall. Tapi akhirnya Hitsugaya mau juga menjadi salah satu model di tempat kerja Matsumoto. Matsumoto mendapat pekerjaan dari Urahara sang direktur perusahaan production itu. Proyek mereka yaitu menjadikan Hitsugaya sebagai mascot perusahaan dan harus bersedia berkencan dengan orang-orang yang sudah membayarnya. Hitsugaya jelas menolak mentah-mentah kerjaan nggak jelas itu. Tapi karena diancam oleh Matsumoto dan Otak utama Urahara, akhirnya dia bersedia berkencan dengan org-org itu. dan lebih gilanya lagi org-org yg harus dikencaninya... COWOK!

**.**

**A/N : **Disetiap chapter character cowok yang akan dipasangkan dengan Hitsugaya akan berubah. Rating juga akan berubah.

**.**

**.

* * *

**

**You're The One**

**.**

**Kyouraku x Hitsugaya

* * *

**

**.**

**.**

Matsumoto membuka pintu di depannya sedikit tergesa-gesa. Ditutupnya kembali pintu ruangan itu dan berjalan ke tempat duduk yang terletak di tengah ruangan yang lumayan besar itu. Satu tangannya menenteng beberapa kertas yang lumayan tebal. Hitsugaya yang sedang duduk di sofa memandang cewek yang berdada 'wow' itu sedikit heran.

"Huuf… akhirnya sampai juga," ujar Matsumoto sambil menjatuhkan dirinya ke tempat duduk tepat di depan Hitsugaya. Kertas-kertas yang dibawanya diletakkan diatas meja di hadapannya. Ditatapnya cowok mungil itu dengan senyum mengembang.

"Aku baru dapat pekerjaan baru untukmu lho, Hitsugaya-san."

"Pekerjaan apaan?" Hitsugaya meneguk minuman soda dingin di tangannya.

"Pokoknya pekerjaan ini bisa membuat kau mendapat uang serta pasangan lho~!" jawab Matsumoto antusias. Kedua alis Hitsugaya terangkat menatap manajernya itu.

Yup! Hitsugaya adalah salah satu model _coverboy _yang sedang naik daun. Cowok mungil ini ditawari pekerjaan saat sedang _refreshing_ di mall. Dia bertemu dengan Matsumoto yang memang saat itu sedang mencari model cowok di kantornya, Urahara _production_. Sebenarnya Hitsugaya 100% nggak mau. Tapi setelah Matsumoto mengeluarkan jurus memohonnya yang membuatnya hampir muntah melihat, akhirnya diterima juga setengah hati. Hitsugaya pun dibawa ke tempat Matsumoto berkerja. Dan dia diterima dengan senang hati oleh Direktur perusahaan model ini yang tidak lain Urahara Kisuke.

Setelah dijalaninya profesi ini selama sebulan. Ya..._well~_! boleh juga untuk nambah jajannya yang memang seorang mahasiswa. Sebenarnya tanpa bekerja jadi model pun kebutuhan Hitsugaya sudah terpenuhi dengan uang yang selalu di transfer oleh kakeknya.

Matsumoto membuka satu persatu lembar kertas di depannya dengan senyum yang agak mencurigakan. "Pekerjaan dari Urahara-sama yaitu kau harus berkencan dengan orang-orang yang berada di berkas ini. Disitu ada data-data mereka dan foto mereka," kata Matsumoto. Diulurkannya kertas-kertas itu kearah Hitsugaya.

'_Kencan? Dengan para fansgirlku?_' gumam Hitsugaya dalam hati. Diteguknya minuman ditangannya sambil mangambil kertas-kertas yang diserahkan Matsumoto.

_Uhuk!_

Hitsugaya tersedak melihat berkas di tangannya. Dijauhkan botol minumannya sambil menepuk dadanya. _Surprise_! Ternyata kertas-kertas itu bukan data-data para _fansgirl_-nya melainkan data-data cowok yang harus dikencaninya, _man__!_

"Kau nggak salah ngasih berkas nih?" tanya Hitsugaya heran dan bingung. Ditatapnya Matsumoto yang tersenyum seringai.

"Nggak salah dong~! Cowok-cowok itu sudah bayar mahal untuk kencan denganmu."

"_WHAT_?" Hitsugaya terenyak. "Serius?" ucap Hitsugaya pelan. Matsumoto mengangguk mantap.

"Nggak bisa ditolak lagi. Soalnya Urahara-sama sudah menerima uang dari mereka dan akan menyerahkan upahnya ke kamu setelah berkencan dengan mereka semua," jelas Matsumoto.

"Nggak! Aku nggak mau terima pekerjaan nggak jelas ini. Enak banget kalian menjual Aku ke orang-orang nggak jelas ini!" seru Hitsugaya kesal. Dibantingnya kertas-kertas itu di meja.

"Begitu ya…" Matsumoto menundukkan wajahnya, "Kalau kau nggak menerima pekerjaan ini Aku angkat tangan kalau Urahara-sama menyebarkan foto-fotomu ini di internet," ujarnya sambil menunjukkan foto-foto Hitsugaya yang… ehm… _Hot_!

Kedua mata Hitsugaya terbelalak lebar. "Kalian dapat darimana foto-foto ini?"

"Ada deh~!" Matsumoto meringis geli, "Masih ada banyak foto-fotomu yang lebih parah dari ini. Jadi…?" kedua alisnya terangkat menatap Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya menggeram kesal. Kalau dia tidak menerima pekerjaan sialan itu maka dengan senang hati foto-foto memalukannya akan terpampang secara _live_ di internet.

"Baiklah, bodoh. Aku terima pekerjaan nggak jelas itu."

Senyum kemenangan terukir di bibir Matsumoto. _Yeah_! Berhasil berhasil berhasil horeey!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hitsugaya terkesima dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Sebuah mobil limosin yang sangat mewah berhenti tepat didepannya dan Matsumoto. Supir mobil itu turun kemudian membuka pintu penumpang. Dari dalam mobil itu keluar seorang pria berumuran sekitar tiga puluh lima tahun. Baju yang dipakainya terlihat sangat mahal. Rambutnya bergelombang panjang sepunggung dan diikat satu dibelakang. Brewoknya melingkar sepanjang dagu dan pipi tapi terlihat rapi karena tidak terlalu lebat. Tapi yang membuat Hitsugaya _jijay_ dimulutnya bertengger setangkai bunga mawar berwarna merah.

'_Gila! Gue harus kencan dengan om-om norak ini?_' batin Hitsugaya dalam hati.

"Anda yang bernama Kyoraku Shunsui?" sapa Matsumoto dengan senyum formal khas kerja. Pria itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Diangkatnya bunga yang berada di mulutnya kemudian berjalan mendekati Hitsugaya yang masih _shock_.

"Salam kenal, _my princess_," ujar Kyouraku sambil mengecup singkat punggung tangan Hitsugaya. Satu tangan Hitsugaya mengepal kuat. Harus ditahan emosinya untuk menonjok pria mesum ini.

"Selama seharian ini anda bisa membawanya kemana saja," sela Matsumoto. Hitsugaya menoleh dan menatap Matsumoto. Ditatapnya tajam cewek berdada besar itu.

"Tolong jaga sikapmu ya. Jika kau tidak mau foto-fotomu disebar," bisik Matsumoto pelan. Hitsugaya mati kutu mendengar ancaman itu.

"Ayo. Kita pergi," ajak Kyouraku. Ditariknya Hitsugaya ke dalam limosinnya. Mobil mewah itu akhirnya meninggalkan tempat itu. Matsumoto menatap mobil yang hilang di pertigaan jalan itu sambil terkekeh-kekeh geli.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Di dalam mobil…_

"Jadi kau mahasiswa ya?" tanya Kyouraku sambil meneguk sakenya. Hitsugaya mengangguk. Ngeri melihat pria norak disampingnya sudah meneguk dua botol sake yang tercium sangat tajam.

"Umur berapa?"

"18 tahun," jawab Hitsugaya.

"Wah masih muda ya," Kyouraku menatap cowok mungil disampingnya dengan kagum, "Sudah punya pasangan?"

Hitsugaya sedikit kaget dengan pertanyaan _to the point_ itu. "Belum ada."

"Wah wah… kenapa belum ada?"

"Belum ketemu yang tepat," ucap Hitsugaya tandas.

"Boleh kutahu pasangan seperti apa yang kau cari, Hm? Kyouraku memamerkan senyum menggodanya. Hitsugaya bergidik.

'_Yang pasti buka orang sepertimu, baka!__' _umpat Hitsugaya dalam hati.

Enak saja gue jadian dengan om-om. Nggak banget gitu lho~! Kecuali ada kiamat besar yang mengakibatkan cewek-cewek yang ada didunia ini hilang entah kemana dan yang tersisa cuma elo. Itupun gue masih mau mikir dulu. Kambing tetangga gue saja amit-amit kalau mau kawin sama elo. Ngaca dong!

"Yang bagaimana?" Kyouraku bertanya lagi kali ini wajahnya terlihat mesum. Hitsugaya _sweatdrop_. Digesernya duduknya menjauh dari pria norak itu. Tapi Kyoraku malah tambah menggeser tubuhnya semakin dekat. Akhinya Hitsugaya tidak dapat bergeser kemana-mana lagi. Tubuhnya sudah terdesak sampai di celah antara tempat duduk dan pintu. Satu tangan Kyouraku terjulur kearahnya.

"Tuan kita sudah sampai," ujar supir itu kalem. Tangan Kyouraku terhenti.

Kyouraku menatap cowok mungil itu. "Oh. Ayo kita turun _my princess_."

Jantung Hitsugaya nyaris copot saking takutnya dengan sikap Kyouraku tadi. Aku harus jaga jarak dengan om-om norak itu, gumamnya dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hitsugaya terdiam di tempatnya berdiri. Sekarang ini dia sedang berada di salah satu apartemen mewah milik Kyouraku.

"Ayo kesini. Pemandangan dari balkon ini sangat indah lho!" Kyouraku melambaikan satu tangannya ke arah Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya sedang berpikir keras. Bagaimana cara untuk melebarkan jarak antara dirinya dengan om-om norak itu. Mau kabur tapi pintu kamar dikunci oleh Kyouraku dengan kunci gesek yang _modern_. Kecuali otakmu setingkat Hiruma di ES21 untuk membongkar dengan cepat pintu yang sangat sulit dibuka itu (Hei! Kok sudah bicara chara fandom lain?). Mau melompat dari jendela apartemen ini? Silahkan saja karena apartemen ini berada di lantai 55, _coy_! Resikonya patah tulang atau langsung menuju surga-neraka. Hehehehe!

Hitsugaya menarik napas panjang diam-diam. Kyouraku memang sudah menyiapkan rencana laknatnya matang-matang.

"_M-y-p-r-i-n-c-e-s-s_~!" panggil Kyouraku sambil mengeja kata-katanya. Hitsugaya mendelik. Dasar norak!

Dilangkahkan kakinya was-was kearah Kyouraku yang berdiri di palang pagar balkon. '_Bersikap wajar Hitsugaya. Kalau kau menunjukkan rasa takutmu. Om-om norak itu akan semakin berbahaya'_ gumam Hitsugaya dalam hati. Cowok mungil itu berusaha menguatkan hatinya.

Begitu sampai di balkon. Hitsugaya mengambil jarak satu meter dengan Kyouraku. Begitu mata emeraldnya menatap ke depan. Hitsugaya kagum dengan pemandangan yang dilihatnya.

Laut yang berwarna biru muda tampak berkilau diterpa sinar matahari sore. Laut itu memang salah satu kebanggaan apartemen ini. Ada juga kolam renang yang memang salah satu fasilitas yang disediakan apartemen ini. Hitsugaya menjulurkan kepalanya kearah bawah. Gila! Tinggi banget, _euy_! Orang-orang yang berjalan di bawah setara dengan semut. Karena terlalu kagum dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Hitsugaya tidak menyadari bahwa Kyouraku sudah berada di sampingnya. Begitu satu lengan kekar merangkul bahunya, baru dia tersentak kaget.

Hitsugaya menoleh ke samping kiri. Cowok mungil itu tergelak. Kyouraku merendahkan kepalanya. Dan Hitsugaya tahu apa yang akan dilakukan om-om norak itu.

"Maaf Aku mau ke toilet," tegurnya agak keras. Kemudian ngacir ke toilet yang berada di dalam ruangan itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hitsugaya menutup pintu toilet itu dengan perasaan kalut. Pikiran buruknya semakin menjadi-jadi. Kalau begini dirinya bakal bahaya di _rape_ om-om nggak jelas itu. Cowok mungil itu berdecak kesal. Kenapa ponselnya tidak ada di saku celananya? Padahal dia yakin membawanya tadi. Pasti kerjaan si Matsumoto. _'__Awas saja dia! Bakal gue cabik-cabik kalau gue sampai di rape om-om itu,' _ umpat Hitsugaya penuh emosi.

"_My princess_~ kau tidak apa-apa?" panggil Kyouraku dari luar. Hitsugaya terlonjak kaget.

"Y-ya nggak apa-apa," jawab Hitsugaya gagap. Setelah menarik napas panjang, dihembuskannya kuat-kuat.

'_Kalau dia sudah bertindak tidak wajar. Terpaksa gue harus melawan,' _gumamnya dalam hati. Hitsugaya membuka pintu toilet itu.

"Kita makan dibawah dulu yuk," ajak Kyouraku. Hitsugaya mengangguk.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ruang makan apartemen itu juga tampak mewah. Dan sepertinya Kyouraku sudah menyuruh para pelayan untuk mendekorasi meja makannya dengan Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya duduk diam di kursinya. Semua orang yang sedang makan di ruangan itu sekali-kali melirik kearah meja yang ditempati Hitsugaya dan Kyouraku. Senyuman geli, bisikkan-bisikkan yang terlihat dari para tamu apartemen itu sanggup membuat Hitsugaya dongkol. Mau bagaimana lagi. Om-om norak itu menyuruh para pelayan menghiasi meja makan mereka sampai terlihat sangat… NORAK!

Om-om nggak jelas ini memang nggak kreatif banget sih. Masa di sepanjang meja makan dihiasi lampu kelap-kelip seperti yang biasa dihiasi di pohon natal. Ditengah-tengah meja terdapat bunga-bunga yang rimbunnya minta ampun. Kenapa nggak ditanam disitu saja sekalian, _Bro_?

Orang-orang yang melihat meja yang sangat kontras dengan meja-meja lainnya tak ayal berusaha menahan tawa mereka. Bahkan ada yang sampai tersedak dengan makanannya begitu melihat meja itu. Ingin rasanya Hitsugaya menjauh dari meja norak ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Tuntutan pekerjaan membuatnya harus melayani om-om nggak jelas.

Akhirnya datang makanan yang sudah dipesan Kyouraku. Meja troli itu berhenti disamping meja makan Hitsugaya dan Kyouraku. Para pelayan itu mengangkat hidangan yang dibawanya kemudian diletakkan diatas meja. Setelah selesai menaruhnya. Pelayan itu membuka penutup makanan itu. Kedua mata Hitsugaya melotot dan nyaris keluar.

Semua makanan yang dipesan Kyouraku makanan laut semua, _euy_! Kerang laut, ikan bakar yang besarnya hampir setara dengan ikan paus –mungkin itu anaknya— terus ada udang, cumi-cumi, gurita, kepiting juga tidak ketinggalan, pokoknya ada beberapa macam hewan laut diatas meja makan itu. '_Mentang-mentang apartemennya terletak di dekat laut jadi makan disini semuanya hewan laut semua ya?'_ maki Hitsugaya dalam hati. Cowok mungil ini memang kurang suka dengan makan di hadapannya.

"Ayo kita makan, _my princess_!" seru Kyouraku kemudian melahap makanan di depannya seperti orang yang nggak makan setahun. Alhasil Hitsugaya hanya menyentuh sedikit makan itu. Itupun hanya udang goreng.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rasa cemas itu akhirnya datang lagi. Hitsugaya duduk was-was di sofa apartemen Kyouraku. Sejak mereka kembali dari acara makan tadi. Hitsugaya memfokuskan matanya ke gerak-gerik Kyouraku yang mulai terlihat tidak berbahaya. Tadi waktu mereka berdua naik di lift. Kyouraku mulai menunjukkan tanda-tandanya –maksudnya tanda dia ingin me-_rape_ Hitsugaya– tapi niatnya tidak jadi karena ada orang yang memasuki lift. Untuk itu Hitsugaya menghela napas lega.

Tanda _alert_ kedua. Waktu berjalan ke kamar ini. Dilorong koridor yang sepi tadi Kyouraku mulai melancarkan aksinya. Tangannya tiba-tiba melingkar di pinggang Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya jelas kaget. Tapi dewi fortuna masih berada di dekat Hitsugaya. Karena ada seorang _cleaning servis _yang lewat di dekat mereka. Kyouraku pun mengurungkan niatnya.

Nah, yang jadi masalahnya. Apakah sekarang dewi fortuna masih berada di dekat Hitsugaya? soalnya sekarang dia berada di kamar Kyouraku yang tidak ada siapa-siapa. Hanya Hitsugaya dan Kyouraku.

Kyouraku keluar dari toilet. Penampilannya berbeda dari tadi. Kali ini dia memakai piyama sutra yang disediakan apartemen itu. Hitsugaya menelan ludah paksa. '_Kenapa om-om norak itu pakai baju seperti itu? sial bagaimana ini…' _batin Hitsugaya agak panik.

Kyouraku melangkahkan kakinya kearah tempat duduk Hitsugaya. Dijatuhkan dirinya tepat disamping Hitsugaya. Baru saja Hitsugaya akan menggeser tubuhnya. Sebuah lengan merangkul lehernya. Hitsugaya tersentak. Berusaha menahan rasa paniknya. Satu tangan Kyouraku yang bebas turun dipaha cowok mungil itu. Dielusnya paha mungil itu. Hitsugaya bergidik. Dengan tiba-tiba ditepisnya tangan Kyouraku itu keras.

"Maaf… tadi ada nyamuk," kata Hitsugaya bohong. '_Dasar om-om nakal. Ternyata benar sudah bernafsu ya_?' batinnya kesal. Seringai muncul dibibir Kyouraku.

"_My princess_… kau benar-benar sangat manis…" dengan tiba-tiba Kyouraku mendorong tubuh mungil Hitsugaya ke bawah. Kedua mata Hitsugaya terbelalak lebar. Tidak menyangka dengan sikap Kyouraku tadi. Baru saja Kyouraku akan menindih Hitsugaya. Bel apartemennya berbunyi. Diurungkan niatnya kemudian berjalan ke pintu kamar itu. Hitsugaya menghela napas lega. _Thanks god_!

Kyouraku membuka pintu. Dibalik pintu itu berdiri seorang wanita berumuran dua puluh lima tahun. Berambut _orange_ tua bergelombang. Dan mempunyai dada yang setara dengan Julia peres, Aura kasih dan segala artis-artis Indonesia yang berdada 'WOW'. Matsumoto berdiri dengan senyum diwajahnya.

"Maaf menganggu anda Kyouraku-sama. Tapi waktu anda menggunakan Hitsugaya-san sudah habis hari ini," ucap Matsumoto dengan bahasa formal. Kyouraku kaget mendengar perkataan wanita itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kutambah _money_-nya? Soalnya saya belum puas dengan _my princess_-ku itu," tawar Kyouraku sedikit lebay. Senyum Matsumoto mengembang.

"_Gomennasai_… setelah ini dia ada pemotretan dan besok Hitsugaya-san sudah ada yang menunggu. Dan kami tidak mau mengecewakan orang yang sudah menunggunya besok," ujar Matsumoto berusaha menjelaskan pokok perkaranya.

Tampang kecewa langsung terlihat di wajah Kyouraku. "Emm… baiklah," jawab Kyouraku lesu.

"Hitsugaya-san, sudah waktunya pergi," panggil Matsumoto dari luar. Hitsugaya berjengit mendengar teriakan itu. Dilangkahkan kakinya kearah pintu apartemen itu. Dalam hidupnya baru kali ini Hitsugaya senang melihat sang penolongnya itu a.k.a Matsumoto. Dihampirinya manajernya itu.

"Bagaimana kalau lusa? Apa bisa Matsumoto-san?" Kyouraku berusaha menawar lagi.

"Maaf tapi jadwal Hitsugaya-san sudah padat. Jadi mungkin tidak bisa. Sekali lagi maaf," jawab Matsumoto cepat sambil membuka buku agenda yang menuliskan jadwal-jadwal kerjaan Hitsugaya. "Permisi…" Matsumoto membungkukkan tubuhnya kemudian membawa Hitsugaya pergi dari apartemen itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"MAT-SU-MO-TO~!" Hitsugaya memandang nyalang cewek yang mengemudikan mobil itu. "Kau tahu pekerjaan ini hampir membuat diriku di _rape_, _baka_!" bentaknya.

"Ya begitulah pekerjaan ini," jawab Matsumoto ringan. "Besok sudah ada yang menunggu kehadiranmu lho~!"

"Setelah pekerjaan nggak jelas ini usai. Awas saja kau!"

Matsumoto tertawa geli mendengar ancaman Hitsugaya yang nggak mempan untuknya itu.

"Kau bisa mengambil sisi positifnya pekerjaan ini. Pasti dari sekian cowok yang kau temui di pekerjaan ini ada _someone_ yang akan membuatmu jatuh cinta," ujar Matsumoto sok bijaksana.

"_URUSAI!_"

**.**

**.**

**.

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: End**

**.**

**.**

**Continued on the next chapter... **


	2. Byakuya X Hitsugaya

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Rate : T ; Semi M**

**Genre : Romance, Humor, Parody**

_**Spoiler Warning : Alternate Universe (AU), Out Of Character (OOC), Shounen-ai, maleXmale, Almost Yaoi, Semi-grapefruit, Don't like don't read!**_

**Summary :** Hitsugaya bekerja sebagai model cover boy di Urahara _Production_. Pemuda mungil ini mendapat kerjaan yaitu harus mengencani orang-orang yang sudah membayarnya. Yang menjadi masalahnya, orang-orag yang harus dikencaninya itu... COWOK! Setelah tempo hari menemani om-om norak yang bernama Kyouraku Shunsui. Kali ini ada seorang bangsawan kaya yang harus dikencaninya.

**.**

**A/N : **Disetiap chapter character cowok yang akan dipasangkan dengan Hitsugaya akan berubah. Rating juga akan berubah.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**You're The One**

**.**

**Byakuya x Hitsugaya**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Hitsugaya menapaki satu persatu tangga ke lantai tiga tempatnya bekerja sebagai model di Urahara _production_. Beginilah pekerjaan tambahannya. Setelah pulang dari tempat kuliahnya, dia harus datang ke tempat ini. Melakukan pekerjaan yang 100% tidak pernah dikerjakannya dengan sepenuh hati. Begitu sampai di depan sebuah pintu, Hitsugaya membukanya. Di dalam ruangan itu telah duduk Matsumoto –Manajernya, dengan senyum lebar.

"Hentikan senyumanmu itu Matsumoto. Kau membuatku ingin muntah," ucap Hitsugaya dingin. Direbahkan tubuhnya di sofa, "Kali ini siapa lagi yang harus kutemani seharian?"

Senyum Matsumoto semakin tambah lebar, hingga membuat Hitsugaya tambah kesal melihatnya. _Please_ deh! Senyuman basi kayak begitu jangan ditunjukkan lagi.

Cewek berambut _orange_ panjang bergelombang itu berdehem-dehem. Dikeluarkan berkas-berkas kertas dari tas disampingnya. Matsumoto kemudian menjelaskan secara detail data-data orang yang akan ditemani Hitsugaya. Begitu sudah selesai menjelaskan, Matsumoto menoleh kearah Hitsugaya –yang saat ini sedang sibuk membaca diktat kuliahnya.

"Hei, aku sudah sibuk menjelaskannya. Kok kau malah sibuk sendiri sih, Hitsugaya-san?" Matsumoto sedikit kesal.

"Aku mendengarnya," jawab Hitsugaya datar, tanpa menoleh dari bukunya. Padahal dia tidak menangkap semua penjelasan Matsumoto. Matsumoto manyun mendengarnya. Dikacangin kayak begini nih yang tidak dia suka.

"Kau mau melihat fotonya? Orangnya—"

Tok tok tok

Bunyi ketukan dipintu membuat Matsumoto menghentikan perkataannya.

"Masuklah," kata Matsumoto. Pintu itu terbuka. Di ambang pintu berdiri seorang gadis berwajah manis. Rambutnya berwarna keperakan pendek. Ada dua kunciran kecil dibagian rambutnya sebelah kanan dan belakang.

"Perkenalkan saya Kotetsu Isane," sapa gadis itu, sambil membungkuk. "Saya disuruh Kuchiki-sama untuk menjemput Hitsugaya-san," jelasnya dengan nada sopan. Sangat sopan malahan! Kayaknya dia sudah terlatih seperti itu.

"Oh. Anda yang bernama Kotetsu?" sahut Matsumoto. Isane mengangguk. "Baiklah. Hitsugaya-san." Matsumoto menoleh ke arah Hitsugaya, "Jemputanmu sudah datang. Saatnya kau bekerja, ok?"

Hitsugaya mendengus, "Iya."

Dengan langkah ogah-ogahan, pemuda bertubuh mungil itu berjalan keluar dari ruangannya, diikuti Matsumoto dan Isane.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Matsumoto dan Hitsugaya terpana begitu melihat mobil _limosin_ yang sangat mewah. Mobil itu tidak kalah keren seperti milik Kyouraku yang tempo hari menjemput Hitsugaya.

'_Jangan-jangan kali ini aku juga harus menemani om-om mesum?'_ keluh Hitsugaya dalam hati. Kalau iya? Sial banget nasibku!

"Kuchiki-sama sudah menunggu anda di kediamannya. Mari…" Isane membuka pintu mobil itu.

Hitsugaya menoleh ke arah Matsumoto. "Awas saja kalau aku sampai di _rape_. Bakalku hajar kau, Matsumoto!" bisiknya tajam, sambil memberikan _deathglare_.

Matsumoto meringis geli. Ancaman itu sudah tidak mempan untuknya. "_Calmdown!_ Aku bakal datang sebelum hal itu terjadi. Suwer!"

Hitsugaya berdecak. Kemudian melangkah masuk ke dalam mobil _limosin_ itu, diikuti dengan Isane. Mobil mewah itu kemudian melaju dari tempat itu. Tinggal Matsumoto yang melihat mobil itu hilang di perempatan dengan senyuman yang belum hilang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hitsugaya melemparkan pandangannya keluar jendela. Jujur. Dia ingin agar pekerjaan nggak jelas ini, yang mempertaruhkan nyawa dan harga dirinya bisa cepat-cepat selesai.

Siapa yang nggak kesal dan marah coba? Kalau harus menemari orang-orang nggak jelas. Apalagi disini kehormatannya sebagai seorang pemuda bisa direbut tanpa dia ketahui. Si Urahara itu memang suka nggak jelas memberi pekerjaan.

Dulu juga dia pernah disuruh jadi bintang iklan yang harus bersedia memakai baju _bikini_ dan memakai wig! Dan itu jelas ditolak mentah-mentah olehnya. Dengan kasarnya dibentaknya boss-nya itu sambil berkata, "Kenapa nggak telanjang saja sekalian? Kau kira pakai _bikini_ itu nggak memalukan apa? _Sorry_ ya! Aku ini tidak ada gejala HOMO!"

Alhasil Urahara harus membatalkan kontrak iklan itu. Yaa… daripada Hitsugaya ngambek kemudian minta berhenti kerja dari tempatnya.

"Anda mau minum sesuatu, Hitsugaya-san?" tanya Isane memecah keheningan. Hitsugaya tersadar dari lamunannya. Pemuda berambut putih itu menoleh. Dilihatnya Isane membuka sebuah lemari es kecil yang didalamnya berisi beberapa botol minuman.

"Ya," Hitsugaya mengangguk. Tenggorokannya lumayan kering. Isane kemudian menuangkan sebuah minuman dingin ke dalam gelas kaca. Kemudian diserahkannya gelas itu kearah Hitsugaya.

"Sudah lama anda bekerja sebagai model?" Isane memulai pembicaraan yang sejak tadi tidak ada yang memulai.

Hitsugaya berhenti meneguk minumannya. "Ya. Kira-kira sudah hampir setahun."

"Oh. Anda menikmati pekerjaan ini?"

"Lumayan."

Isane ber-oh ria lagi. Agak heran. Kok dari nada bicara Hitsugaya terdengar tidak semangat menjalani pekerjaannya. Jelaslah! Namanya juga dipaksa. Siapa juga yang semangat bekerja kalau dipaksa? Apalagi sampai diancam dengan beredarnya foto-foto _HOT-_nya di internet? Terpaksa harus dijalani. Dalam tanda kutip tidak ikhlas maksudnya.

Suasana hening lagi. Isane agak sanksi untuk bertanya lebih lanjut lagi. Hitsugaya yang memang malas buka suara hanya diam seribu bahasa.

"Kita sudah akan sampai," ucap Isane begitu melihat keluar jendela. Hitsugaya agak kaget. Soalnya mobil itu melewati hutan yang ditumbuhi oleh pohon-pohon yang tinggi.

Tidak lama kemudian Hitsugaya takjub. Pohon-pohon yang dilihatnya berubah menjadi pekarangan rumah yang sangat besar. Mobil itu berhenti. Isane dan Hitsugaya kemudian keluar dari dalam mobil.

"Mari, Hitsugaya-san. Kuchiki-sama sudah menanti anda."

Hitsugaya mengangguk. Kemudian mengikuti Isane masuk ke dalam rumah yang bergaya tradisonal jepang kuno itu. Melewati koridor yang sepi. Begitu sampai di sebuah pintu. Isane membuka pintu geser di depannya itu, dan terlihat sebuah jalan setapak yang menuju sebuah rumah. Kembali Hitsugaya terpana dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Sebenarnya seberapa besar rumah ini?

Hitsugaya memandang berkeliling. Disamping kiri-kanannya terdapat taman yang ditumbuhi pepohonan dan bunga-bunga yang jarang ditemuinya. Serta kolam yang berisi ikan-ikan mewah dan mahal –yang bisa diperkirakan harganya berkisar diatas lima juta _yen_. Bisa diambil kesimpulan bahwa pemilik rumah ini adalah seorang bangsawan kaya. Lihat saja besar rumahnya dan juga isi di dalamnya. Bisa melebihi istana nih kayaknya!

Isane dan Hitsugaya akhirnya sampai disebuah rumah yang berukuran besar. Setelah Isane mengetuk dan memberitahu kedatangan Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya dipersilahkan masuk dan Isane segera beranjak pergi dari tempat itu.

Pemuda mungil itu terdiam lama di tempatnya berdiri. Dilihatnya seseorang duduk diatas tatami sambil membelakanginya. Orang itu kemudian berdiri dan berbalik.

_Speecless!_ Hitsugaya terpana begitu melihat wajah orang itu. Ternyata berperawakan tampan! Postur tubuh pemuda itu sangat ideal, rambutnya hitam panjang –yang diatas rambutnya dihiasi _kenseikan_ putih. Yaa… ternyata yang ini lebih baik daripada om-om mesum tempo hari.

Keduanya lama terdiam. Kedua pasang mata itu saling bertumbukkan.

"Kau yang bernama Hitsugaya?" Byakuya memulai pembicaraan.

Hitsugaya mengangguk, "Iya."

Byakuya tersenyum. Kemudian berjalan ke arah Hitsugaya dengan langkah tenang.

"Ikut aku," ucap Byakuya, sembari membuka pintu geser di belakang Hitsugaya. Pemuda mungil itu mengangguk kecil, kemudian mengikuti Byakuya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aktivitas kau sekarang apa?" Byakuya kembali bertanya begitu mereka duduk di teras.

"Sekarang sedang kuliah dan bekerja sebagai model," jawab Hitsugaya.

Pohon-pohon sakura yang berguguran didepan mereka menambah ke rikleksan Hitsugaya. Jujur. Dia merasa nyaman dan betah berlama-lama bersama pemuda disampingnya ini. Apalagi ternyata Byakuya sangat sopan baik sikap dan ucapannya. Tidak sama dengan om-om mesum itu. Sudah ketahuan busuknya!

Tidak lama kemudian seorang pelayan wanita yang cukup berumur datang sambil membawakan cemilan dan teh untuk Byakuya dan Hitsugaya. Keduanya larut dalam pembicaraan yang sangat nyambung. Tidak terasa hari sudah beranjak sore. Langit pun berubah menjadi _jingga_.

"Sudah sore. Bagaimana kalau kita berendam di pemandian air panas?"

Hitsugaya mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Keduanya lalu berjalan ke arah tempat yang menjadi tujuan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hitsugaya terpana. Di depannya terdapat sebuah pemandian alam yang di _setting_ terlihat sangat _natural_. Harus dia akui bahwa rumah ini mempunyai semua hal yang diinginkan semua orang. Hampir semuanya lengkap, _boo~!_

"Kau tidak masuk berendam? Nanti kedinginan," kata Byakuya dari arah belakang. Hitsugaya tersentak, agak kaget. Begitu dia berbalik, mukanya kontan memerah melihat dada Byakuya yang telanjang.

Pemuda itu tersenyum ke arah Hitsugaya. Dan itu tambah membuat Hitsugaya merasa jantungnya terasa akan keluar dari tubuhnya. Kenapa dia bisa malu begini melihat Byakuya? Padahal tadi biasa-biasa saja.

Byakuya yang melihat tingkah Hitsugaya kali ini menahan senyumnya dalam hati. Sejak tadi dia memang membuat Hitsugaya merasa nyaman disampingnya. Karena ada maksud tertentu. Ini yang orang bilang 'diam-diam menghanyutkan'. Ya, Hitsugaya sudah masuk ke dalam perangkap yang telah disusun matang-matang oleh Byakuya.

"Ayo masuk." Byakuya menarik lengan pemuda mungil itu lembut. Keduanya lalu menyamankan diri di dalam pemandian air panas itu.

Kembali keduanya larut dalam obrolan ringan. Tak lama kemudian, pintu pemandian itu terbuka dari luar. Byakuya dan Hitsugaya menoleh dan menatap seorang pemuda yang bekerja sebagai salah satu pelayan di kediaman Kuchiki itu. Pemuda itu membungkuk hormat, kemudian membawakan sebuah baki di tangannya. Begitu sampai di depan Byakuya dan Hitsugaya, pemuda itu mengulurkan sebuah gelas a'la jepang yang berukir bunga sakura kecil di bagian luar gelas itu, serta sebuah cemilan kecil sebagai pelengkap minuman yang dibawanya.

"Silahkan." Byakuya mengulurkan salah satu gelas itu ke arah Hitsugaya. Pemuda mungil itu menerimanya sambil mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Ini minuman apa, Kuchiki-san?" tanyanya, setelah mencicipi sedikit rasa minuman itu. Terasa manis dilidahnya.

Byakuya tersenyum, "Hanya minuman penghangat badan. Minumlah…"

"Oh." Tanpa ragu lagi, Hitsugaya segera meneguk minuman itu. Diam-diam Byakuya melirik ke arah Hitsugaya dengan sudut bibir yang terangkat. Minuman itu sebenarnya _sake_. _Sake _manis, tapi kadar alkoholnya sangat tinggi.

Setelah meneguk minuman digelasnya hampir setengah habis, Hitsugaya meletakkan gelas itu disampingnya bersandar. Bisa dirasakannya sekujur tubuhnya terasa panas dari dalam. Mungkin karena minuman penghangat itu, batinnya dalam hati.

Tidak lama kemudian, Hitsugaya mulai menunjukkan gejala aneh. Pemuda mungil itu mulai tertawa-tawa kecil tanpa jelas. Tubuhnya mulai terhuyung ke kanan-kiri tanpa sadar. Dia merasa tubuhnya sangat ringan. Byakuya tersenyum penuh makna. _Yup!_ Pemuda mungil disampingnya sudah mabuk berat.

Byakuya mengulurkan tangan kirinya dan merangkul pundak pemuda mungil itu. Hitsugaya menoleh dengan kedua pipinya yang terlihat semburat merah, mabuk. Tawa kecil kembali keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Sepertinya kesadarannya sudah tidak ada lagi. Melihat itu, Byakuya semakin tersenyum puas. Mangsanya sudah ada dalam genggaman!

Byakuya merendahkan kepalanya. Dijilatnya telinga sebelah kiri Hitsugaya, membuat pemuda mungil itu mendesah kecil karena geli. Byakuya melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Hitsugaya dan membawanya semakin dekat ke dalam pelukannya. Lidah Byakuya mulai turun ke arah leher Hitsugaya. Membuat gigitan-gigitan kecil, kemudian dijilatnya, hingga tak lama kemudian muncul tanda merah kecil di leher putih Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya hanya bisa tertawa mendapat perlakuan seperti itu, dia tidak tahu kondisinya sekarang sedang dalam bahaya. Byakuya semakin berani dalam melancarkan rencananya. Ditariknya pemuda mungil itu keatas pangkuannya. Diangkatnya dagu Hitsugaya. Menatap dalam-dalam iris mata hijau _zambrud_ itu. Keduanya mata itu saling balas menatap. Perlahan Hitsugaya mulai menutup kedua matanya, begitu merasakan sentuhan-sentuhan yang diberikan Byakuya dibeberapa bagian tubuhnya.

Dan berhubung fic ini bukan _rating_ M. Jadi… mari kita _skip_ saja adegan terlarang itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Perlahan kelopak mata itu terbuka dan menunjukan iris mata berwarna hijau _zambrud_. Dengan gerakan terhuyung, Hitsugaya bangun dari posisi tidurnya. Sesaat dia berhenti karena kepalanya terasa sangat sakit. Hitsugaya akhirnya memutuskan kembali berbaring. Diedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru ruangan. Ternyata dia berada di kamarnya. Tapi, bagaimana bisa? Bukannya kemarin siang dia berada di rumah bangsawan yang bernama Kuchiki Byakuya itu. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan bergelayutan dipikirannya.

Tak lama kemudian, pintu kamarnya terbuka dan masuklah Matsumoto sambil membawakan sebuah baki di tangannya.

"Oh. Syukurlah kau sudah bangun!" seru Matsumoto. Dihampirinya Hitsugaya yang sedang terbaring diatas tempat tidur. Diletakkan baki yang dibawanya di meja kecil samping tempat tidur. Matsumoto duduk dipinggir tempat tidur. Ditatapnya raut wajah Hitsugaya yang sedikit pucat.

"Kepalamu masih pusing?"

Hitsugaya mengangguk. Agak heran. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Kalau begitu makan dulu." Matsumoto mengalihkan pertanyaan itu. Diulurkan sebuah mangkuk yang berisi bubur yang dibuatnya. Dengan gerakan lambat, Hitsugaya bangun dari tidurnya. Dan duduk bersandar di tempat tidurnya.

"Mau kusuapi?" tawar Matsumoto, sesaat sebelum Hitsugaya mengambil mangkuk ditangannya. Pemuda mungil itu mendengus.

"Sayangnya… aku bisa makan sendiri!" ucapnya ketus. Matsumoto tertawa. Dia sudah kenal sifat Hitsugaya. Jangan pernah memperlakukannya seperti anak-anak.

Matsumoto menunggu hingga Hitsugaya selesai dengan makanannya. Setelah mengulurkan sebuah gelas tinggi yang berisi air putih dan beberapa obat. Hitsugaya mendesah puas. Sakit dikepalanya mulai berkurang.

"Jangan kaget dengan apa yang akan kusampaikan ya." Matsumoto mulai angkat suara. Nada suaranya dan raut wajahnya tampak serius. Hitsugaya yang melihat itu tak ayal terpana juga. Baru kali ini lihat Matsumoto serius.

"Memangnya ada apa?"

Matsumoto diam sejenak. Setelah menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya. Ditatapnya Hitsugaya, "Kemarin… kau berhasil dipegang-pegang oleh Kuchiki Byakuya itu."

Butuh waktu beberapa detik untuk Hitsugaya menerima perkataan Matsumoto itu. Kedua matanya terbelalak lebar. Kaget.

"**APAAA! APA KAU BILANG?**" teriaknya dengan suara melengking. Matsumoto kontan menutup kedua telingannya dengan tangannya.

"Kau berhasil dipegang-pegang, _babe_!" Matsumoto mengulang perkataannya, kali ini dengan senyum menggoda.

Hitsugaya terperangah. _Oh my god!_ Berarti sentuhan-sentuhan yang dirasakannya itu bukan mimpi? Oh, tidak! Berarti dia sudah tidak suci lagi? Jeritnya dalam hati.

Matsumoto tertawa dengan durasi lumayan lama. "Tenang saja. Waktu itu aku datang saat dia hampir melakukannya."

"Hah? Maksudmu?"

"Kau belum di _rape_. Paham?"

Hitsugaya mendesah lega mendengar hal itu.

"Tapi sudah dipegang-pegang," lanjut Matsumoto kalem, "Tuh lihat! Lehermu penuh dengan _kissmark_ buatannya." Matsumoto menunjuk leher Hitsugaya dengan jari telunjuknya.

Hitsugaya tersentak. Refleks dipegang lehernya. Matsumoto mengulurkan sebuah kaca dari dalam tas yang dibawanya. Dengan cepat Hitsugaya merampas kaca itu dan tercengang dengan apa yang dilihatnya dari pantulan kaca itu. Buset! Ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan Matsumoto. Lehernya banyak dengan _kissmark!_

"Sudahlah~ lagipula yang pegang-pegang kamu 'kan termasuk tipe sangat keren. Jadi bersyukurlah," ucap Matsumoto enteng.

Hitsugaya mendelik. Ditatapnya tajam-tajam wanita di depannya. "Apanya yang bersyukur? Sialan!"

"Lagipula kerjaan ini memang begitu sewajarnya."

"APA?" bentak Hitsugaya. "Wajar kau bilang? Ini pekerjaan tidak wajar yang pernah kuterima, Matsumoto!"

"Oh! Jadi kau mau foto-foto itu beredar, ya?" Matsumoto tersenyum penuh arti. Hitsugaya kontan mati kutu. _Damn! _Kalau bukan karena ancaman itu. Sumpah! Nggak bakalan dia kerja seperti ini.

Matsumoto tersenyum puas begitu melihat Hitsugaya kooperatif.

"Kalau begitu silahkan beristirahat. Karena besok ada yang menunggumu… lagi!"

Setelah mengacak-acak rambut putih Hitsugaya, Matsumoto berjalan keluar dari dalam kamar. Meninggalkan Hitsugaya yang menatapnya dengan raut wajah kesal dan cemberut tentunya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: End**

**.**

**.**

**Continued on the next chapter...**

* * *

**A/N:**

Fic ini sudah saya edit sedikit, agar bisa lebih enak dibaca :)

Saya minta maaf kalau fic ini terlalu lama updatenya. Buntu-nya ide sering menyerang saya. Dan, saya minta maaf kalo pasangan yang kalian bilang review tidak saya buatkan di chapter kali ini. Mungkin di chapter-chapter selanjutnya :)

Oke, boleh saya minta kritik, saran, atau kesan anda setelah membaca fic ini?

Terima kasih :)

**.**

**.**

**…****xXx…**

**Regards,**

**Jeanne**


End file.
